creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Burned Face Joshua
"Oh come on! You're not afraid of ghost do you?" asked Carter to his friend, "No? why I should be afraid of ghosts?" answer Joshua walking with him. The two boys decide to visit the place of an old burned farm, because Carter was thinking it was fun to make a scary ghost story before Halloween, but Joshua was so scare of ghosts because he hated when he was watching horror movies with ghost who kill people. So, the two boys was challenging each other... Because they wanted to know who will go in the farm first... So, Joshua said he will stay on the farm all of the night. "Because if you're a pussy" said Carter persuaded that his friend will lose the bet , "I am not a pussy" answer him Joshua in anger. "You know what! That boy has the same name has you!" said Carter to his friend, "I don't believe you" said Joshua to him in disbelief, then Carter tell the story of the old burned farm. Story of Burned Face Joshua In the year of 1834 in Monroe, Georgia, was living a teenage half African American, Caucasian slave named Joshua, he lives with his two parents and a older brother named Nathaniel seventeen year old. Joshua was fourteen years old and living a happy life with his family, he was working for the Davis family, this family was not really good with their slave, they same treated them really bad and slashed them when they are too slow, Joshua was afraid of these people who was his owners, but find comfort with his family at their home. One day a child named Sarah went missing, so, the police tries to find the young girl, they said she might be runaway or kidnapped when she was at the market. The parents know they told their slaves to go to the market with their child and keep an eye on them. But the little girl was out of one of the slave sights, when the police found the girl dead corpse in the river they see she was burned, so, the people became suspicious about Joshua father. The father of Joshua was now accused for raped and murdered the young girl, a mob of angry white people included their owners go to the of Joshua's family. After seeing what's going on Joshua and his family was scared, when the people break into the house Joshua see his parents be killed, when he wanted to protect his older brother someone grabbed him and burning his face with a torch. Joshua sees his brother be killed by the mob, Joshua was killed after his entire family died, and the mob decide to burn the house with the corpse inside. "What! Are you kidding me!" said Joshua looking at his friend, "No! I am not" answer Carter, Joshua look at the old house with fear and Carter continue by telling him. "Some people said they smells burning flesh", "What the fuck! Man!" said Joshua in shock, the two boys continue to talk, but Carter enjoys the moment to see his friend be scared. "I know you was a pussy!" mocked Carter, "I am not! I will prove it!" said Joshua determined to go inside the house. When Joshua was walking in the burned house, fear was on his face, he see broken widow's, he can't believe a family was living there a long time ago. When he smells something else like fire and burning flesh, The young boy was now scared almost to pee in his pants, because someone else was with him in the house, when Joshua turn around, he sees a boy with a burned face grabbing him with ferocity that make the young boy scream. "What the fuck?" said Carter who heard the scream of his friend, he decides to go inside the house. "Joshua are you there?" demand Carter going inside the house, no answer Carter was now worried for his friend and looking for him, "Joshua! please stop hiding!" said Carter worry and still looking for him. Carter jump after hear the floor crackle under his footsteps, he sees a old table now burned with asset and cups. The young boy still called his friend that still no answer, Carter suddenly stop because he heard something, but he also smells scent of burning flesh. "Is anyone there?", said Carter now scared for real, suddenly he was grabbed and pushed into the wall and knock out. When he opens his eyes, he see with horror the burned corpse of his friend and then an tall boy with a half burned face approaching him, "No! Please! NO!" scream Carter trying to to free himself from the ghost. The two boys went missing during the 21th day of October, witnesses said they saw two boys go to the old burned farm, when the police go there they found nothing from the boys. When they enter the house all they smell was the scent of burning flesh and ashes, without knowing someone else was watching and go to prepare his revenge on his next victims. Category:Ghosts Category:Murder Category:Halloween